Mass Effect 2
by SurvivorDude120
Summary: This Is a story based on the video game "Mass Effect 2". It is basically my version of events. Be warned there are some spoilers for Mass Effect 2, so if you haven't played the game yet or don't like mass effect then look away now
1. Prologue

Mass Effect 2

Fan Fiction

Prologue

I walked up to the bridge on the Normandy and gave the status report to Shepard

"Incoming ship, what do you think, Geth"

"It's not the Geth, Joker, get us out of here" Shepard yelled through a communicator.

I saw a hive like ship flying towards us and put my hand on the glass I was looking through

"It can't be?" I questioned, tears started welling up in my eyes "they're not dead after all".

The enemy ship shot one powerful laser beam at the Normandy and already it broke most of the ship apart. Ashley, one of the crewmembers, came rushing towards us and started talking to Shepard, she turned towards me "What's wrong?"

"It's them" she put a hand over her mouth.

Shepard put his on my shoulder "I'm sorry"

"Don't be, they're dead anyway!"

I ran down the hallway of what was left of the Normandy, grabbed my space helmet and ran outside. The air was brisk when I got to the other side, I ran to my room and unlocked the doors of the big blue box that stood in front of me. I flung them open and raced inside. I immediately started flicking switches and pulling levers. The T.A.R.D.I.S. was in motion. It started making the whooshing noise and sprang to life. It raced towards the spaceship when I saw Shepard racing to the cockpit, pull joker out of his seat and push him towards the exit. All of a sudden the T.A.R.D.I.S. started refusing to go any further, she just stopped. I ran towards the doors, opened them and to my horror saw Shepard with his helmet broken, drifting towards nothing. I ran towards the controls and started racing her towards Shepard. When I got to Shepard I pulled him in and the ship that had destroyed the Normandy started shooting at me. Unfortunately, they had a very good aim and as I went back to the controls it hit me in the back. I toppled to the ground and felt the regeneration energy bursting from my hands. I closed the T.A.R.D.I.S. doors with a snap of my fingers and then I fainted. I was left seemingly dead and the T.A.R.D.I.S. was left drifting.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When I awoke my head was spinning

"He's awake" said a Male voice. My eyes started to back into focus, I got up slowly and approached where the voice was, then I heard a familiar voice, but it wasn't the Male, when my eyes came back fully into focus I saw that I was in a cell, with bars and everything, on the other side of the bars I saw two Cerberus operatives, one was black, with a black and white jumpsuit and the other one was female and looked like….

"Miri" I exclaimed and pulled the female in for a kiss she didn't retaliate, she just embraced me.

"You know this guy?" asked the male, when she finished kissing me she looked at the man and answered "you know how I told you I had a husband?"

"OOHH" He replied "Wait you're married to an alliance general"

"Yeah" Miranda replied


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When they let me out of my cell and let me on in the Lazarus project I walked through into a lavatory here I saw….

"SHEPARD" I exclaimed, I ran up to him and saw he was unconscious.

"What happened?" I asked

"He is partially dead; this system is keeping him alive and also trying to revive him using biotic molecules" she answered

"I love it when you talk like me" I said and then kissed her on the check "I assume that the biotics aren't working" I asked "Yeah" "Ok" I put my hand on his heart and the orange glow of regeneration energy started, bringing him back to life. When the process was complete I felt the energy of a thousand time lords burning within me, I cringed when it started.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"Sometimes when I regenerate I can fell the lost Time Lords burn within me" I replied

"What can I do to help?" She inquired

"It'll be fine, Miri, trust me…. I'm the Doctor" I answered.

The regeneration energy flooded out of me and I felt all the features about me change. My chin became considerably larger and it felt like my face had become ten years younger than I was.

This was a young body, I intended to make the most of it


End file.
